Tout est bien qui finit mal
by blackb0mb
Summary: Un Haru/Yuki, avec un lemon. Une histoire qui finit mal. C'est pas que j'aime pas les fins gnans gnans j'adore même. Mais au moin sa change un peu. Bonne lecture D
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Haru tournait en rond dans la ville

« Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Haru tournait en rond dans la ville. Contrairement a d'habitude il ne s'était pas perdu, il était juste trop énerver pour rentrer chez lui. Comment Yuki avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles sur lui ? Comment avait-il pu le traiter de bœuf stupide ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entende tout cela. »

**Chapitre 1**

I - Un couple se défait …

Yuki entendu sonner à la porte d'entrée. Il sortit de sa douche en 4eme vitesse, se sécha et enfila un jean. Il attrapa une chemise la mit sans la fermer et courut ouvrir. Il reconnut aussitôt dans le noir de la nuit la silhouette finement musclée de Haru qui entra sans rien dire. La souris le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui sur les coussins qui étaient joliment disposé autour de la cheminée. Yuki se doutant que le bœuf avait quelque chose sur le cœur attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui raconte. Quand il se mit enfin à parler c'était d'une voix assez faible que Yuki ne lui connaissait pas.

« J'ai rompu avec Rin. Je ne l'aime plus. Je ne sais même plus si je l'ai vraiment aimé. »

Yuki resta sonné pendant cinq bonnes minutes. C'était impossible, comment ce couple idéal a ses yeux pouvait se séparer. Il réfléchit et se dit que de toutes façons Hatsuharu avait l'aire bien décidé a ne pas changé d'avis.

« Depuis combien de temps ?questionna la souris.

Une semaine, je ne l'ai dit a personne pendant ce temps parce que j'était perdu. »

Yuki ne sachant quels mots lui dire pour le réconforter, le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Hatsuharu fut étonnée de cette étreinte mais Yuki était si chaleureux que son moral remonta quelque peu. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il la chassa vite en se disant que ce n'était que Yuki.

« Je peux rester quelque temps chez toi ?demanda le bœuf.

Evidemment, mais tu n'as aucune affaire ?

Je t'emprunterai des vêtements. Où est ce que je vais dormir ? Pas avec le chat quand même ?

Je mettrais un futon à côté de mon lit.

Yuki ?

Oui ?

Merci. »

La souris se contenta de sourire et monta dans sa chambre préparer de quoi dormir pour son nouvel invité. Il se demanda pourquoi Haru avait légèrement rougis quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Quand Kyo rentra de chez Thoru il trouva ses deux cousins assit en compagnie de Shiguré. Ils venaient tout juste de commencer le dîner. Il s'assit avec eux, raconta sans détail sa journée, donna des nouvelles de Thoru puis il demanda pourquoi Hatsuharu était là. Pour toute réponse il eut un regard noir de la part de Yuki et Shiguré lui expliqua que pour des raisons personnelles Haru resterait ici pendant quelque temps.

Yuki se leva et disparut dans sa chambre, il avait beau ne plus haïr son cousin il ne pouvait rester trop longtemps en sa présence. Très vite Hatsuharu le rejoignit. Ils parlèrent pendants quelques heures puis éteignirent la lumière en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Shiguré s'endormit avec dans la tête l'idée que la venue de Hatsuharu avait fait grand plaisir a l'un de ses deux protégés.

Le matin Yuki se réveilla en sentant qu'on l'observait. Haru allongé sur son futon le fixait bêtement.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? fit la souris un peu gênée.

Je dirais un bon quart d'heure.

D'accord et pourquoi tu me fixais ?

Parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir, tu es très beau quand tu rêves.

Ah euh merci, souffla Yuki maintenant vraiment gêné. Bon on va déjeuner ? »

Les deux ados se levèrent, Yuki passa réveillé Kyo et ils descendirent tout les trois pour manger.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait aujourd'hui Kyo ?lui demanda Haru.

Je vais voir des amis de Lycée. Et vous ?

On reste ici, répondit Yuki. »

Kyo prit une rapide douche et sortit. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis d'autant plus qu'une drôle d'atmosphère régnait depuis l'arrivée du bœuf. Le chat pensa que peut être … oh non ce n'était pas très probable.

II- …Un autre se fait.

Haru alla dans la salle de bain, laissa la porte ouverte et ouvrit l'eau froide. Il retira ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Etait-ce son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours ou tout à l'heure quand il regarda Yuki avait-il vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser ?

Il entendit des pas dans le couloirs et son cœur s'accéléra mais ce n'était que Shiguré qui après l'avoir bien regarder et sourit comme un enfant ferma la porte.

Haru sorti au bout de 15 minute de douche froide et pourtant il avait toujours le sentiment que quelque chose clochait dans ses envies par rapport à Yuki. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et alla dans sa chambre.

Yuki lui tournait le dos il était assis sur une chaise et lisait un manga. Haru l'observa, il avait de beaux cheveux aux reflets violets, un cou fin et une silhouette assez féminine. Plus il le regardait plus il le trouvait beau. Il commença a avancer prit d'une envie soudaine de lui caresser les cheveux.

Yuki se sentit une fois de plus observer et se retourna. Haru vêtu d'une simple serviette s'avançait vers lui. Il remarqua que le bœuf était vraiment bien formé des abdos ni trop ni pas assez. Une peau qui paraissait douce. Des bras dans lesquels on voulait être serré. Yuki se secoua mentalement, comment pouvait-il penser cela.

« Tu veux que je te prête des fringues ?

Euh oui je veux bien, répondit Haru un peu déconcerté par le regard que lui avait porté son cousin pendant quelques secondes. »

Il enfila un jean qui le moulait un peu et une chemise noire qu'il laissa a moitié ouverte sur ses colliers si nombreux. Yuki lui avait mis un haut de kimono blanc à motif noirs et un pantalon noir.

Pour détendre son cousin, Haru proposa d'aller marcher un peu. Yuki accepta avec plaisir et ils sortirent. Leurs mains se frôlèrent légèrement tandis qu'ils se baladaient. Ils rougirent tous les deux sans oser se regarder. Yuki trébucha et Hatsuharu le rattrapa.

Tout se passa vite. Quand Haru releva Yuki ils se retrouvèrent coller et sans savoir pourquoi Yuki passa ses bras autours des épaule du bœuf qui lui enserra la taille. Yuki enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Haru et respira sa chaleur humaine. Haru enivré de ce câlin le serra un peu plus fort. Quand la souris redressa la tête, il remarqua qu'il était tout rouge. Yuki regarda la bouche si bien dessinée de son cousin se rapprocher et les sentis sur la sienne. Il resta un instant surprit a aimé ce contact. Puis il répondu a ce baiser, passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Haru qui la laissa passer.

III- Acceptés ?

Hatsuharu allait perdre la tête, Yuki l'embrassait ! Il laissa sa langue se mêler a celle de la souris. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant des minutes qui leurs parurent des heures. Puis ils rompirent le baiser.

« Yuki qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda timidement Haru.

Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux répondu simplement Yuki. »

Le cœur de Haru s'emballa. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors toutes ces pensées qu'il avait depuis hier étaient partagées. Avaient-ils maintenant le droit d'être heureux ?

Ils retournèrent à la maison en silence main dans la main.

Arrivés chez eux et ne voyant personne ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Encore plus fougueusement. Yuki l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Il s'allongea et Haru, s'appuyant sur ses coudes se mit au dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, leurs langues jouaient joyeusement ensemble. Haru mordillait de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure de Yuki. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il laissait faire son corps. Il sentit une main fraîche passé sous son tee-shirt et apprécia les caresses de la souris. Celle-ci sentait passé sous ses mains la peau douce du bœuf et le sentit frissonné.

Mais cet instant magique fut coupé par l'arrivée de Kyo qui cria depuis le rez-de-chaussée « Je suis là ! ». Haru grogna se demandant par quels moyen il allait étriper le chat, embrassa une dernière fois son nouvel amant et sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre pour aller marcher. Yuki resta allongé. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir entraîner Haru sur son lit. Et s'ils étaient allés plus loin et que Kyo les aurait surpris ? Comment pourraient-ils annoncer une telle relation a leur famille ? Même si Akito n'était plus le chef il ne pensait pas que sa famille serait assez tolérante pour les accepter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Objectif tolérance.

Dans les rues toutes les jeunes lycéennes se retournait sur el passage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc et noir. Elles le trouvaient toutes magnifique mais lui n'avait pas l'aire de les remarquer. Il avançait en regardant dans le vague. Il était probablement ailleurs.

C'était Hatsuharu qui avait marché jusqu'au centre ville et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser le film de l'après midi. Son cœur était léger comme une plume. S'il avait encore sa malédiction on aurait vu un bœuf s'envoler.

La nuit commençait a tomber, on ne distinguait plus que des silhouettes qui sa hâtaient de rentrer chez elles. Haru s'étonna du temps qu'il avait passer dehors et fit volte face.

Il se cogna contre un homme qui empestait l'alcool et qui n'était autre que Shiguré.

« Haru c'est bien toi ? demande le chien en lui tirant les cheveux. »

« Oui oui c'est moi mais je crois qu'il faut que tu rentre chez toi. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Mais il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait plus le porter sur son dos de bœuf et le porta comme un sportif porte sa serviette sur une épaule.

Pendant ce temps la Yuki était resté sur son lit. Kyô qui n'avait eu aucune réponse monta voir si son cousin était bien dans sa chambre. Il le trouva assis sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre.

« Eh nezumi, tu rêve à ta princesse ? »

Yuki sursauta. Il regarda son cousin d'un regard à la fois vide et pétillant.

« Baka neko j'ai pas de princesse, en plus je préfèrerais avoir un prince… »

Ayant dit cela Yuki se leva lentement et se dirigea dans l'entrée quelqu'un venait de sonner. Etait-ce son prince qui rentrait à une heure pareille ? Le chat était resté pétrifié dans la chambre du rat pendant deux ou trois bonnes minutes. Avait-il bien compris ou Yuki se payait-il sa tête. En tout les cas il s'en moquait un peu mais quand même… Si Yuki aimait les garçons il aurait bien aimé être celui qu'il aime. Euh non. Il n'aurait pas voulu l'être. Il se secoua, effaça les paroles de son cousin et ses pensées puis alla prendre sa douche.

Yuki ouvrit. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours il laissait entré Hatsuharu a une heure tardive sauf que cette fois ci il ramenait un Shiguré complètement saoul. Haru le laissa tomber dans l'entrée et s'avança vers Yuki. Il se rapprochait dangereusement, il passa ses mains sur la taille fine de son cousin et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Yuki frissonna, il n'allait quand même pas l'embrasser ici devant Shiguré, puis il pensa a Kyô, on entendait plus le bruit de la douche. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger il était paralysé par le regard passionné de son amant. Haru pencha la tête et lui fit d'abord un petit bisou dans le cou en disant

« T'inquiète il s'en rappellera pas. »

Il l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord puis se colla un peu plus contre lui, sentit les bras de la souris passé autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus de fougue.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre. La souris se raidit et rompit l'étreinte mais ils restèrent très proches sans rien dire. Haru tourna la tête vers le chat qui descendait.

II- Et Kyô dans tout sa ?

Quand il les vit presque collés l'un à l'autre les paroles de la nezumi lui revinrent en tête. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, marque une petite pause puis aperçut Shiguré. Il soupira et alla préparer a mangé en évitant le regards de ses deux cousins.

Haru passa une main à Yuki et lui lança un clin d'œil. Yuki rougit et aida Shiguré à se relever et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il allait partir quand Shiguré lui attrapa la main et lui dit.

« Je suis heureux que tu ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un rien que pour toi. J'espère qu'entre vous tout ira bien. T'as enfin trouver ton prince, ma petite princesse. »

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots avec un sourire plus que pervers. Yuki hésita entre l'encastrer dans le mur et le remercier. C'était bien les première paroles que Shiguré lui disait gentiment ou presque.

Yuki rejoignit les deux autres. Ils mangèrent en silence. Puis Kyô sortit vite, un peu trop vite de table et alla dehors prendre l'air. La souris regarda Haru et comme si il avait lu dans ses pensés le bœuf acquiesça. La souris sortie a la suite du chat.

III- Lemon Light

En entendant ce souffle si familier derrière lui Kyô se retourna. Yuki le suivait. Il l'attendit et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur se remit à marcher.

« Pourquoi tu me suis nezumi ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, neko, tout ça c'est du passé. Je voulais te parler. »

« Bah ! Pour me dire quoi ? »

« Euh c'est pas facile, fit Yuki le regard fuyant. »

Kyô s'arrêta et regarda son cousin. Il le trouvait beau depuis toujours. Il voyait bien que Yuki était gêné et voulant abrégé ses souffrances :

« Si tu veux me parler de ton prince, je crois que je sais qui c'est. Hatsuharu non ? »

Yuki ouvrit grand les yeux, sincèrement étonné, il avait donc écouté ce qu'il avait dit tout a l'heure et il avait tout compris. Il se sentit soulagé. Kyô détourna les yeux. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser son cousin pour voir si Yuki avait vraiment choisi Haru.

« Je pensais pas que tu avait deviné, commença la souris, Tu ne vas plus nous parler ou tu nous comprend ? »

« C'est bon vous faites ce que vous voulez, répondit un peu sèchement Kyô. »

Puis il continua a marcher, ne sachant pas pourquoi le sourire épanouit de son cousin le mettait autant en colère.

Yuki ne saisissant pas la note méchante dans la voix de Kyô courut presque pour rejoindre l'élu de son cœur.

Il entra tout essoufflé mais à pas de loup. Haru regarda la télé, la tête poser dans sa main. Il n'entendit pas une personne se glisser dans son dos. Yuki passa une main sous le T-shirt du bœuf et caressa ses abdos en lui faisant plein de petits bisous dans le cou. Yuki sentit une vague de chaleur monté en lui. Il contourna le canapé et s'assit a cheval sur son amant. Ce dernier était tout étonné se laissa faire. Yuki s'allongea sur Hatsuharu et l'embrassa. Il fit une pause qui lui valu d'être a son tour en dessous de son amant. Haru était beaucoup plus entreprenant. Sentant que Yuki avait envie de lui il laissa ses mains se balader partout sur la peau douce du rat jusque dans son boxer. Yuki sursauta à ce contact mais tandis que Haru commençait à le caresser il se laissa aller. Plus Haru faisait joué ses mains vite plus Yuki gémissait. Dans un dernier cri Yuki prononça le nom de son amant et le serra contre lui. Ils avait tous les deux le cœur en feu. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Yuki.

La souris le plaqua sur le lit et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon et ensuite son boxer. Il caressait le corps fin et musclé de son cousin sans oser s'approcher de l'objet de ses désirs.

Puis voyant que Haru n'attendait que ça, il le caressa lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Il donna des petits coups de langue au bout ce qui fit gémir plus fort son amant.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre.

Reviewn review REVIEW !! j'ai besoin de votre avis pour m'améliorer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La gaffe? Déjà ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Haru et Yuki vivait leur relation en cachette. Bien que Kyô le sache il ne pensait pas le reste de la famille capable d'une telle tolérance.

Vu comment tout avait si bien commencer on pourrait penser, « Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la mort ». Mais il y a une personne qui n'était pas de cet avis et entendait bien détruire leur bonheur.

Oui car malgré leur effort pour tout cacher, leur histoire était parvenue aux oreilles de leur ancien chef, la charmante demoiselle, si l'on peut dire, Akito.

Shiguré avait gaffé lors d'une nuit passée avec elle.

**Flash Back**

La pièce était sombre. Il y régnait une douce chaleur. On apercevait deux personnes sur un lit. Une jeune femme dont on devinait qu'elle avait gardé les cheveux court pendant longtemps car il ne lui arrivait que aux épaules. Des cheveux noirs comme du charbon tout comme ses grands yeux froid et ténébreux. L'homme était manifestement plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux bruns et ses yeux souriaient toujours ce qui lui donnait l'air sympathique. Ils devaient bien avoir une dizaine d'années d'écart.

Et pourtant il y avait entre eux une grande tendresse voir un grand amour.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que Shiguré était entré dans la chambre d'Akito.

Les gens de la maison commençait déjà a lancer des rumeurs plus malsaines les unes que les autres.

Mais les deux amants, pour l'instant ne faisaient que parler. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. De leurs erreurs, de leurs bon choix du passé. Mais aussi de l'espoir qu'ils avaient en leur futur. D'ailleurs même un espoir de futur commun.

A présent ils parlaient des couples qui se formaient de part et d'autre dans leur grande famille.

Ayamé et Mina allaient très bien ensemble. Ils représentaient tout à fait l'image des deux âmes qui ne peuvent aller qu'ensemble.

Il y avait aussi Haru et Rin, mais ils s'étaient séparés depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

C'est la que Shiguré entre en jeux.

« Oui mais il a déjà trouver quelqu'un d'autre il me semble. »

« Quoi il la remplace déjà ? »

« Ne soit pas fâchée tu ne l'as jamais aimé… »

« Oui mais quand même, et je peux savoir qui est-ce ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est avec Yuki qu'il reprend goût à la vie. »

Le chien avait dit sa en toute innocence et se rendant compte que la nouvelle ne plairait pas a Akito, il baissa la tête honteux d'avoir tout révéler comme sa.

Akito avait la bouche entrouverte de stupeur et était devenue livide. Puis reprenant ses esprits et ses couleurs :

« Quoi ? Yuki ? MON Yuki ? Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Ce sont deux hommes ! Ils s'aiment… Ils s'aiment vraiment ? »

« Tu sais, quand on aime on ne regarde pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Moi-même au lycée j'étais sorti avec Ayamé… »

« Toi, d'accord, Mais Yuki ?! »

« Yuki n'est pas une personne a part. Il est comme tout autres être humains et ses sentiments sont pour Haru. S'il te plaît ne leur dit rien qui puisse gâcher. »

« Tu ne comprend vraiment rien ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! »

Elle sortit en courant, énervée.

Shiguré pensa « Faites qu'elle ne fasse pas ce que je pense ! »

Les gens de la maison parlèrent de plus belle, accusant l'homme de battre la femme ou de lui dires des insultes en tout genres.

**Fin Flash Back**

II – Le début de la fin 

Haru et Yuki étaient en train de se câliner dans la chambre de ce dernier, quand on frappa à la porte. Yuki grogna et se leva. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit l'objet de tous ses cauchemars se matérialiser devant lui quand il ouvrit la porte. Par réflexe (de survie ?) il se recula d'au moins trois pas. Akito sourit doucereusement.

« Alors Yuki ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bi…Bien »

« A ce qu'on dit tu as trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'un stupide bœuf. »

« Aki.. »

« Et même que cela fait un pas mal de temps, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? N'aurais tu donc pas confiance en moi, mon petit…Yuki ? »

« C'est pas sa, mais, je, euh… »

« Tu quoi ? Tu pensais qu'il valait mieux que j'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que MON Yuki s'envoi en l'aire avec un jeune homme débile ? Que MON protégé est gay ? »

Akito avait mit toute sa haine dans cette dernière phrase. Et Yuki en eu les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait même pas à défendre Haru, il ne pensait qu'a son malheur.

Haru lui avait sentit une vague d'humeur noire et était discrètement descendu dans les escaliers et s'était assis de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse le voir depuis le hall d'entrée. Oui il était vexé des paroles de la femme, mais il avait peur pour Yuki.

Akito s'approcha de Yuki et tendit la main comme pour caresser sa joue. Yuki fut surpris et ne vit pas la gifle arrivée. Il lança son regarde le plus noir possible a son ennemie.

« Ne joue pas à sa avec moi, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui a peur de moi ! »

Elle avait presque crié. Haru se tenait près à agir au cas ou Akito frapperait plus fort.

Yuki ne contrôlait plus rien en lui. Il bouillait de rage et tremblait de peur. Haru avait complètement déserté son esprit.

Il s'entendit dire :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu t'imagine, je ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un sans te demander ton avis, et en plus tu as raison, ce n'est qu'un bœuf stupide. »

Il sentit ses jambes le porter loin dans la forêt il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'une heure. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il avait dit et les fortes chances pour que Haru l'ai entendus. Il s'en voulut a mort mais décida de laisser faire le temps plutôt que d'aller s'excuser auprès de son (ex ?) amant. Akito ne les laisserait jamais vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Il se surprit a positiver. A se dire qu'ils avaient vécu des moments très forts et qu'il garderait un bon souvenir.

Akito était parti persuader que Yuki ne changerais plus d'avis elle retourna se coucher et essaya de câliner Shiguré qui resta de marbre.

Haru lui était sonné. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il resta dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce que Kyô rentre avec Thoru. Kyô se précipita le croyant évanoui, il le secoua. Haru vira Black Haru comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il repoussa Kyô, fit tomber Thoru et sortit. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent perplexe eux qui avaient voulut faire un fête pour annoncer leurs fiançailles a Yuki et Haru. Ils arrivaient au mauvais moment. Kyô s'inquiéta un peu pour Yuki puis décida d'oublier tout sa et de profiter de la maison vide.

III – Fin, Epilogue

_« Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Haru tournait en rond dans la ville. Contrairement a d'habitude il ne s'était pas perdu, il était juste trop énerver pour rentrer chez lui. Comment Yuki avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles sur lui ? Comment avait-il pu le traiter de bœuf stupide ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entende tout cela. »_

Haru avait marché longtemps mais n'arrivait pas pour autant à retrouver le moral. Il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps Black. Il cru voir passé une tête violet gris sur sa gauche et se retourna. Yuki L'observait de loin. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Haru en redevint White. Mais sa haine envers les propos de la souris resta.

Deux ans plus tard :

Kyô et Thoru avait fait une immense fête. Shiguré avait épousé Akito. Haru s'était remis avec Rin mais ne souriait qu'une ou deux fois par an. Il en était de même pour Yuki qui lui s'était trouvé une petite amie intelligente et mignonne.

Un jour peut être, lorsque Yuki sera libéré définitivement de l'emprise d'Akito, lui et Haru pourront revivre leur plus belle histoire…

Alors ? La fin n'est pas trop rapide ? N'hésitez pas a donnez votre avis.

Ma prochaine fic est un one shot, NOBU/SHIN pour ceux qui connaissent.

Bisous a tous.


End file.
